We'll meet again
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: En guise de réponse silencieuse, Bucky adressa un sourire à l'homme qu'il tuera pour HYDRA cinquante-et-un ans plus tard. Cette chanson devait lui donner des envies de suicide.


**1940's**

 **« D'habitude, je ne laisse jamais personne entrer dans ce bureau et surtout pas des soldats crasseux, vous pouvez demander confirmation à Peggy. M'enfin si c'est pour vous, Captain Rogers, je peux bien faire un effort ! »**

Steve répondit par un simple sourire poli mais crispé à Howard qui, charmant comme à son habitude, les traîna dans le fameux bureau. Il était beaucoup plus grand que les autres pièces ; mais avec la folie des grandeurs légendaire des Stark, ce n'était pas plus étonnant que ça. Il y avait surtout un sacré bazar qui y traînait, entre les expériences inachevées, ratées ou tout simplement réussies puis abandonnées. En fond, une musique grésillante résonnait de la radio. _We'll meet again_. Steve reconnut aussitôt la chanson.

Un autre homme suivait Captain America dans la pièce, et semblait être passablement outré de s'être fait indirectement traiter de ''soldat crasseux''. C'était comme si Stark ne l'avait tout simplement pas remarqué… Ce qui s'avéra être complètement faux.

 **« Au passage, sergent Barnes ! Je me souviens de notre dernière rencontre, à cette exposition d'il y a deux ans où mon passage sur scène a failli se solder par un échec. Votre sourire sarcastique me manquait !**

 **\- Il faut dire que votre soit-disant voiture volante était assez pathétique.**

 **\- Bucky… »**

Le dénommé ignora royalement l'avertissement de Steve, retirant son couvre chef le temps de saluer Howard, avant de sortir de la pièce sans un seul regard curieux pour tout ce qui y était entreposé. Steve s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de Stark, mais à sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci s'emballa littéralement, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

 **« J'adore votre ami ! »**

* * *

 **1990's**

 **« Солдат? (Soldat?)**

 **\- Готов повиноваться. (Prêt à obéir)**

 **\- Отчет миссии от 16 декабря 1991 года. (Rapport de mission du 16 décembre 1991) »**

Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait étrangement envie de buter l'homme en face de lui. Tous ses sens lui hurlaient de le faire, sans aucune raison apparente. Il ne le fit cependant pas. Mécaniquement, il tendit la mallette en fer qu'il avait récupéré dans le coffre de la voiture. Après avoir provoqué un accident et achevé le couple qui s'y trouvait. Ainsi que le papier officiel tamponné par la branche reliée à HYDRA du KGB avec son compte rendu.

Apparemment, le général soviétique en face de lui ne comptait pas le laisser tranquille puisqu'il rangea négligemment les preuves de l'accident, affichant un sourire satisfait et narquois.

 **« Tu connaissais les Stark avant aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et eux ?**

 **\- …Non.**

Répondit-il, alors qu'il se souvenait nettement du regard que lui avait lancé le vieil homme, avant de s'adresser à lui en tant que ''Sergent Barnes''. Forcément, il avait dû le croiser quelque part mais il ne s'en rappelait pas. Ça ne lui semblait pas si important que ça.

 **\- Vraiment ?** L'officier insista. **Pourtant j'ai entendu parler d'une exposition en 1941 où tu as certainement dû les croiser. Y a ta photo dans le New York Times. Je te déconseille de me mentir.  
**

Le Soldat de l'Hiver haussa les épaules et essaya de s'en aller en se frayant un chemin derrière son interlocuteur, ne comprenant pas en quoi c'était nécessaire de savoir ce genre de détail.

 **\- Peut être. Et alors ?**

 **\- Ce qui m'intrigue aussi, c'est la vitesse à laquelle tu as atteint le rang de Capitaine… C'est quand même impressionnant d'en arriver là en moins de trois ans, pour un simple Sergent.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.**

 **\- Moi je vais te le dire : Tu viens de buter le type qui te servait de proxénète 50 ans en arrière. »**

* * *

 **1940's**

 **« Je saisis pas bien… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il embrasse cette fille, de toute façon ?**

 **\- Mais rien justement Steve, je m'en fous ! »**

Devant le ton agacé de Bucky, Steve n'insista pas plus longtemps. Depuis quelques temps, c'était comme s'ils vivaient dans un autre monde où la guerre était en arrière plan et ne les atteignait pas. Howard organisait de plus en plus de soirées où il conviait les deux meilleurs amis. Steve lui servait d'affiche publicitaire pour inviter du monde, avec son statut de Captain America et Bucky, et bien… Il le vivait visiblement mal.

 **« C'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'assister à ce genre d'événement si c'est pour le voir bécoter toute la gente féminine de Manhattan pendant quatre heures !**

 **\- Si ça lui fait plaisir…**

 **\- Oui et bien j'ai pas envie de voir ça.**

 **\- Tu préfère qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ? Comme on faisait avant ? Je sais pas, on pourrait aller au restaurant, ou…**

 **\- Non merci Steve, j'ai déjà un truc prévu. »**

Le Captain eut l'air un peu déçu mais Bucky n'en tint pas compte. En réalité il n'avait rien de prévu mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du silence. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes, et sortit de sa chambre avec l'intention de passer au moins trente bonnes minutes tout seul à bouder avec une maturité totale. Sauf que ça ne se passa pas comme ça, sinon l'histoire serait ennuyante.

Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait assez vigoureusement par le bras pour le traîner sur un balcon, vide et à l'écart. Il se défendit automatiquement, au début, mais son ''agresseur'' se trouvait n'être que Howard, qui lui retira de la bouche la cigarette qu'il venait juste d'allumer pour la jeter dans le vide.

 **« Et bien, Sergent ? On broie du noir ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Votre dernière conquête s'est lassée de vous au profit d'un beau blond millionnaire moins mégalo que vous ?**

 **\- Allons, ne soyez pas sur la défensive avec moi. Surtout que la ''conquête'' que je cherche est en réalité juste en face de moi.**

Bucky mit dix secondes à comprendre, lui lança un sale regard et repoussa brutalement le milliardaire loin de lui.

 **\- Gardez vos sales pattes à distance.**

 **\- N'agissez pas comme ça, vous me donnez encore plus envie de vous avoir.**

 **\- Non mais c'est pas possible… »**

Barnes soupira bruyamment, visiblement gêné et agacé. Mais Stark était quelqu'un de coriace quand il voulait quelque chose.

 **« Ne vous fâchez pas, voyons. Je peux au moins vous inviter à boire un verre, juste vous et moi, loin de toute cette agitation ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est profiter de votre joli visage.**

 **\- …Bon, très bien. »**

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait accepté. Peut être qu'au fond, ça le tentait de passer un moment avec ce type qu'il trouvait infiniment attir… insupportable.

Il l'accompagna donc jusqu'à ce bar.

* * *

 **2010's**

 **« Donc… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Howard ? »**

Bucky n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Il amorça nerveusement un geste en direction de ses cheveux pour les attacher, alors que Iron Man en personne faisait les cent pas dans tout le vingtième étage de la Tour Stark.

Ça lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre de se dire qu'il avait changé de siècle et qu'il était revenu à la case départ tout comme Steve, avec une nouvelle génération de super héros. Et surtout, c'était perturbant que le fils d'Howard vienne lui poser des questions sur son père. A lui. A Bucky.

 **« Un peu tout… Comment il était à l'époque, s'il était aussi sévère avec les autres qu'il l'a été avec moi.**

 **\- Je… Et bien… ça dépendait de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Et puis je me souviens pas de tout…**

 **\- …Oh oui c'est vrai, pardon. Alors… Comment il était avec toi ?**

C'était un peu bas de se cacher derrière la perte de ses souvenirs pour cacher certaines informations. Il repoussa cette pensée au fin fond de son esprit.

 **\- Et bien… Avant tout, c'était un Stark. Pour sûr, il était trop sûr de lui, prétentieux, mégalo et narcissique…** La pique fit sourire Tony. **Mais quand on avait besoin de lui, il était toujours là… Il était aussi quand même attachant. Même s'il avait pas non plus pour habitude de montrer aux gens qu'il les aimait.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il m'aimait, moi ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien… J'en suis sûr. »**

Il se souvint de décembre 1991. Il se sentit dégueulasse. Il avait envie de hurler.

* * *

 **1940's**

Bucky n'avait pas tout à fait compris comment il en était arrivé là. Et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Il avait accompagné Howard jusqu'au bar le plus proche, et ils avaient commencé à boire tranquillement et discuter. Ou plutôt… Howard tenait la conversation pour eux deux et Bucky répondait par monosyllabes, ou n'écoutait tout simplement pas. Il se souvint cependant qu'il avait eu très soif et avait un peu abusé sur le bourbon. Howard aussi d'ailleurs.

Mais comment il avait pu se retrouver à faire le chemin à pied jusque chez Stark, et ensuite se faire plaquer contre un mur et embrasser à pleine bouche par celui ci ? Et pourquoi il était en train de répondre à son baiser et que foutaient ses mains dans ses cheveux ? Il retrouva un éclair de lucidité et le repoussa faiblement, sans trop de convictions. Pour la forme, comme diraient certains.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez…**

 **\- Je pense qu'au point où on en est, on peut se tutoyer, James !**

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment un connard de profiter des gens comme ça, Stark.**

 **\- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, _sunshine_ ~**

 **\- Oh fermez-la. »**

Et il l'attira dans un nouveau baiser, à sa plus grande joie.

* * *

 **2010's**

Coucher avec Tony Stark alors qu'il sortait déjà avec Pepper, ça craignait déjà beaucoup. Coucher avec Tony Stark alors qu'il sortait déjà avec Pepper et gémir le nom de Howard en atteignant l'orgasme, par contre, ça craignait un max, c'était la catastrophe.

Le regard ahuri que lui avait lancé Tony, Bucky aurait pu le trouver drôle et s'en moquer allègrement si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Mais les faits étaient là. Soixante-dix ans plus tard, Bucky était toujours amoureux d'un fantôme, un type décédé de sa propre main, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Partout où il allait, à n'importe quelle époque, Howard le suivait constamment, le hantait.

 **« J'en étais sûr… Même dans sa tombe, il sera toujours mieux que moi, dans le coeur des gens et dans n'importe quel domaine, il me dépassera toujours en tout… Et il baise mieux que moi aussi, apparemment. Putain… Comment t'as pu me cacher ça… »**

C'était vraiment pas le moment pour Bucky de réconforter Tony dans sa petite crise existentielle.

 **« C'était entre lui et moi. Ça ne te concernait absolument pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as accepté de coucher avec moi, alors ?**

 **\- Parce que tu me faisais pitié. »**

C'était à moitié vrai ; ça se passait mal avec Pepper, Tony avait eu besoin de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu'un et, évidemment, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Bucky qui n'avait pas trouvé d'argument pour refuser sans le blesser. Pour lui, ce serait juste une baise sans rien derrière. Et là, au vu de la façon dont Tony l'engueulait, il avait la désagréable impression de se sentir comme un mari infidèle ayant trompé sa femme.

 **« Espèce de…** Commença Tony, l'air décidé à le détruire verbalement, avant de se faire sèchement couper.

 **\- Si tu l'aimes vraiment, ta Pepper, bouge toi, bon sang. Retourne la voir, persiste, excuse toi pour je-sais-pas quelle connerie que tu as fait pour qu'elle te quitte, au lieu de demander au premier venu de te tringler. »**

L'intervention laissa un froid entre eux. Bucky ne reparla pas à Tony. De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais été destinés à s'entendre et ça faisait déjà un bout de temps que sa vie était complètement foirée.

* * *

 **1940's**

C'était devenu une habitude pour Bucky de se réveiller complètement nu à côté de Howard. Au fil des jours, ils s'étaient tous les deux lassés des soirées mondaines au profit des soirées en tête à tête au bar, terminant fréquemment dans un lit d'hôtel, la voiture de Stark ou plein d'autres endroits assez inhabituels pour faire l'amour.

 **« Je suis amoureux de toi. »**

Bucky éclata de rire comme si c'était une bonne blague lorsque Howard lui fit cette confession. Ils étaient allongés dans son lit et toute la salle était brumeuse, envahie par la fumée de leurs cigarettes.

 **« Je plaisante pas Barnes. Je crois que je t'aime vraiment.**

 **\- T'as mal choisi ton moment pour me le dire.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je pars dans une semaine.**

Howard perdit son sourire éternel et sembla s'assombrir. Il braqua son regard sur son amant, retrouvant soudainement son sérieux.

 **\- Où ça… ?**

 **\- En Autriche. Combattre les nazis. Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça avec Steve…**

Howard roula des yeux avec mépris en entendant le nom de Steve, mais Bucky ne le remarqua même pas. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment envie de partir, maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que le jour fatidique se rapprochait à pas de géants et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement quitté ce cocon protecteur qu'était l'Amérique.

 **\- Quand je pense que tous les petits soldats comme toi vont être livrés comme de la chair à canon alors que les officiers se la coulent douce ici pendant encore un bon moment…** Soupira Howard en écrasant sa cigarette, nerveux.

 **\- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas officier.**

 **\- Je peux faire en sorte que tu le devienne… En un peu moins de quelques mois.**

Bucky haussa un sourcil, curieux d'en savoir plus, alors que Howard bougeait pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, s'asseyant sur ses hanches et laissant ses mains faire quelques caresses brouillonnes sur son torse.

 **\- Je suis blindé de thunes,** poursuivit Stark, ayant complètement accaparé l'attention de Bucky. **Avec une seule liasse de billets, tu n'imagine même pas ce que je peux faire. Je te ferais monter les échelons et tu resteras encore quelques temps à mes côtés avant de te faire exploser la tête en Autriche.**

 **\- C'est charmant, dit comme ça…**

 **\- Tu passera de Sergent à Capitaine. Y a un fossé énorme entre ces deux grades mais bon, quand il faut, il faut…**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Howard. »**

Howard se tut. Son air arrogant et sûr de lui habituel avait été définitivement balayé par une expression de bonheur pur. En guise de réponse silencieuse, Bucky adressa un sourire à l'homme qu'il tuera pour HYDRA cinquante-et-un ans plus tard.

Il l'enlaça avec force, avec l'impression que rien au monde ne pourrait les séparer. Même pas la mort. Même pas l'Autriche. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas encore envisager qu'HYDRA se mêle de leurs affaires.

* * *

 **2010's**

 **« En général, les gens avec qui on baise, on les tue pas. »  
**

L'insulte venait de Tony. Ils se détestaient toujours mais, au moins, il avait arrêté de vouloir tuer Bucky. Ils avaient vu le rapport de mission donné par Zemo, ça avait dégénéré, Tony avait pété un câble et ils s'étaient battus assez violemment avec Steve impliqué au milieu.

C'est après cet événement éprouvant que Bucky avait choisi de se faire définitivement cryogéniser. Il se considérait comme un danger. HYDRA l'avait marqué à vie et l'empêcherait éternellement d'avoir une vie normale. Tony avait cependant insisté pour lui parler une dernière fois avant qu'il s'endorme pour un bout de temps.

 **« Ce sont tes derniers mots ?** Soupira Bucky.

 **\- Non… J'ai besoin de comprendre.**

 **\- Y a rien à comprendre.**

 **\- Je pense que si… HYDRA t'as envoyé pour tuer mes parents. Toi et pas un autre d'entre eux. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi.  
**

 **\- ...Ils m'ont envoyé parce que ton père était encore quelqu'un de très puissant et influent et n'importe qui aurait hésité à le tuer. C'est pour ça qu'il pouvait se permettre de rouler la nuit, sans aucune sécurité, sur des routes non surveillées. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Sauf que moi, on m'avait lavé le cerveau. Je me souvenais plus de lui. Je…**

Il serra le poing et inspira pour se calmer en sentant la colère monter.

 **\- HYDRA m'a privé de tellement de choses… Y a des jours où je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler des choses les plus banales, comme son sourire ou le son de sa voix. Je me souviens même plus de quand je l'ai rencontré et quand on a commencé à se fréquenter. On me l'a arraché. Littéralement. Lui et toute une partie de ma vie.**

Tony ne répondit pas, au début. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il avait eu la réponse qu'il désirait.

 **\- Et… Comment tu es parvenu à te souvenir de lui, dernièrement ?**

 **\- C'est bête mais c'est grâce à une chanson. Il avait qu'un seul disque et elle tournait en boucle.**

 **\- Quelle chanson ?**

 **- _We'll meet again_. »**

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent avant que Bucky parte apparemment définitivement pour le Wakanda.

Par la suite, la curiosité étant trop forte, Tony avait écouté cette fameuse chanson à laquelle le soldat semblait tellement s'accrocher.

 _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_

 _So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song_

Il en pouvait qu'imaginer tout ce que que ces paroles devaient représenter. Il avait suffi que Bucky parte quelques temps pour tout foutre en l'air ; il lui avait fallu un dixième de seconde pour tomber du train, quelques jours pour le rapatrier en URSS, un mois pour lui laver le cerveau, deux secondes pour accomplir sa mission.

Comme quoi un tout petit rien pouvait avoir des causes inimaginables. Cette chanson devait donner des envies de suicide à Bucky. Mais pour Tony c'était tout le contraire, elle lui donnait envie de vivre.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Pepper.


End file.
